


In Vitro Virtuoso

by Karilynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Leviacas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karilynne/pseuds/Karilynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still music, it just wasn't his anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vitro Virtuoso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts).



> I haven't written anything that wasn't a school assignment since I was in middle school, and that's been about ten years ago. Supernatural has restarted my hard drive so-to-speak, so hopefully I can get my head in the game. For Kenz, since you were the one who finally jumpstarted my muse. XOXO

It was wrong, all wrong.

Dean couldn't tell you of a time when the music ceased to play. Castiel had always been a rather melodious being, ever since his carefully orchestrated entrance inside the warehouse that left syncopated static rattling through Dean's brain. Every soft step taken with borrowed feet, every faint flutter of wings that accompanied a sudden arrival- it all left behind a subtle, sonorous afterimage seared into the hunter's soul. Dean wasn't sure if it was the so-called profound bound he shared with the angel that made the tips of his fingers thrum every time he was around. He was being tugged along by a symphony of strings, like a sailor to siren-infested waters, and he couldn't be bothered to care.

If you asked how many angels could dance on the head of a pin, Dean would've simply turned his gaze to a seemingly empty space beyond your shoulder, subconciously rubbing circles on his left shoulder with the pad of his thumb and replied, "just one."

Dean knew the song of his angel. This wasn't it.

He whimpered, sucking in a shaky breath through his nostrils.

"Shh..."

The arm around his waist tightened its hold, while a hand came up to caress the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"It's okay, Dean."

It was off key. Not him. The hand cupped the nape of Dean's neck and guided his head to rest under its chin. Not him. Dean's jaw trembled at the invisible pressure keeping it wired shut, his muscles trembled in tension as Cas... no, not him, not him, Dean vehemently reminded himself, held him upright.

Dean jerked slightly in its arms, vocal cords choking around a sob that sounded vaguely like 'nothimnothim'. The face breathlessly chuckled, black ooze bubbling past its lips.

"He screamed for you, " it whispered, pressing his mouth against his temple, leaving a dark, wet smudge on his skin, "he screamed for you, and it was beautiful."

It held Dean closely to its chest as the the dam broke once more, shushing broken verses through his teeth and swaying side-to-side to a discordant tune.

Dean couldn't tell you of a time when the music ceased to play.

 

But he could tell you when the music no longer played for him.


End file.
